The Invisible Mouse
The Invisible Mouse is a 1947 American one-reel animated cartoon and is the 33rd Tom and Jerry Short directed by William Hanna and Joseph Barbera and produced by Fred Quimby. The episode is a parody of The Invisible Man written by H. G. Wells. It was released on September 27, 1947. Plot The cartoon fades in on Tom luring Jerry with cheese tied to a string: as Jerry jumps at it, Tom draws it back. On his third try, Jerry fakes Tom out once but still fails to stop the cat from pulling the string completely back. Jerry meets Tom armed with an iron, and Tom drops it; Jerry moves Tom's foot, which gets smashed instead. This causes Tom to scream in pain and he chases Jerry up the stairs of the house and both slide down the railing. Tom tries to grab Jerry, but he moves onto an alternate path while Tom is thrown into the wall and a cuckoo clock falls on him, causing Tom to cuckoo. Tom spots a fireplace bellows on the chase and sucks Jerry away from his mousehole, tosses him into the air, but cannot hold on to the mouse, as Jerry catches onto the shelf of plates near the ceiling and breaks a plate over Tom's head. Jerry hides in an invisible ink bottle as Tom searches for him. After the coast is clear, Jerry gets out and soon discovers he's half invisible, so he completes the job and has some fun by himself, chowing down a whole bowl of chocolate truffles and trekking across a table and chairs. When he finds Tom has set up another cheese/iron trap for him, the invisible Jerry walks toward his hole, chomps the cheese and walks away. Tom is puzzled and puts the iron on the nearest table to examine the situation, but Jerry smashes Tom's foot with the iron again, then stuffs the cat's tail into an electric socket and gives him a shock. Tom dashes away in fright and exhaustion, scared stiff from what has happened to him; he settles down for a drink of milk, but Jerry moves the dish back and forth as Tom rubs his eyelids. Seeing nothing, the cat tries to drink his milk, but Jerry slurps every last drop and spits it into Tom's face. Tom checks himself to make sure nothing is hanging from any part of his body, and overcome with exhaustion, draws up a pillow and goes to sleep. His nap does not last long, as the mouse lights a book of matches between Tom's toes; Tom starts to sweat in bed and wakes up. He sees nothing originally, but then smells the smoke and soon notices his foot is on fire; yelping in pain, he dashes over to a piano stool and sticks his foot in the goldfish bowl, putting out the fire. Tom then hears the piano playing with no visible assistance and peeks inside the belly of the instrument, but Jerry drops the cover on him. Tom sees a banana being eaten of its own accord and then spots the shadow of Jerry on the nearby wall; guessing the truth, he stealthily whacks Jerry with a book, whose shadow reveals that he has incurred a bump on his head. Tom grabs at where Jerry was, but Jerry grabs an apple and flees. Tom follows him under a refrigerator and, when the mouse throws away his apple core, Tom throws flour all over the kitchen to force Jerry to leave tracks when he comes out. Tom slaps at Jerry with a frying pan, but Jerry writes a cursive "missed me" in the flour. The second swing from the cat encourages Jerry to run away; Tom chases Jerry and grabs at where the footprints are, but when he opens his hand, Jerry twists his whiskers. Tom seizes a curtain and covers the mouse's footprints with it, trapping the mouse in his tracks as Jerry is shown to struggle helplessly. Tom grabs another book and starts whacking the mouse, but Jerry escapes unseen from the cat's hold and hits Tom's rear (which cause him to scream) with a golf club. Jerry takes the chase outside. When outside, Tom stops and sees Jerry, but can do nothing as Jerry whacks down a sleeping Spike on the head, then places the club in a terrified Tom's hands. Thinking Tom hit him, Spike begins angrily whacking him with the golf club all the way along the street. When being whacked, he screamed in pain. Inside, Jerry procures a straw and drinks Tom's chocolate milk,which "fills in" his empty silhouette, rendering him visible again. Jerry, oblivious, continues sipping. DVD Publication *Tom and Jerry's Greatest Chases, Vol. 2 *Tom and Jerry Spotlight Collection Vol. 1, Disc One *Tom and Jerry Golden Collection Volume One, Disc Two External links * * Category:1947 animated films Category:Tom and Jerry short films Category:Films directed by Joseph Barbera Category:Films directed by William Hanna Category:Invisible Man films Category:1940s American animated films Category:1940s comedy films